Ichihime could it be love or just friends?
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: Well Ichigo finally confess his feelings to Orihime or will he keep it all inside. You have to wait until I update this story sorry if the genres is wrong I just couldn't figure it out for this story
1. Chapter 1

Hi Kurosaki kun! Oh hi Inoue Tatsuki not with you today. 'No she told me that she sick today and she can't make it'. Said Orihime oh ok come on we will be late for class they both went to class. Sensei ok everyone open up your text book and start working on the following problems. 'Oh Orihime do you think you can come up and finish this problem?'. Not wanting to be rude she got up and finish the problem. When Orihime was done she went back to her seat. 'Is something bugging Inoue?' I guess I will ask her when school is over. Then the final bell ring. Orihime was changing out of her school shoes in front of the school.

She wanted Ichigo to walk home with her but she was to shy to ask him. Orihime got closer to Ichigo and said 'can you ummm uhhh walk home with me?' Ichigo sure I'll walk you home since Tatsuki is sick today. Arigato Kurosaki kun no problem Inoue since Tatsuki is sick today. 'Hey Inuoe is there something bugging you?' You look kinda down today Orihime don't worry about me I'm fine really! 'Are sure?' of corse I am if you say so. When he walked up to her apt his hollow side was trying to get him to take Orihime down. Come on king here you chance it's Friday night and she lives all by herself. So make your move already! shut up will you! Orihime 'did you say something Kurosaki Kun?' I uhhh was just thinking to myself no worries Inoue. Ok bye Ichigo wait 'do you think it's ok for me to stay here for awhile since Tatsuki not here?' Orihime ok you can stay here for awhile Kurosaki kun.

They both went inside wear she got up to make tea for them to drink. Hollow Ichigo so when are you going to make your move? just shut it Inoue is my friend and nothing more. Your friend yeah right I know what your feeling right now. You want to hold her and kiss her. His face turned slightly red he tried to cover up his face so Orihime can't see his red face. Here you go Kurosaki kun thanks Inoue 'are you ok?' your face is red. He yelled out 'I'm fine!' ok so when are you going home? I stay here for a hour or two. Then I'll go home nice one king all you have to do is. Shut it alright! fine Orihime is something wrong Kurosaki kun? Ichigo it's nothing really.

If you say so she gets up and walk into her room. Wear are you going? I'm going to change out of my school uniform. Why don't take a peek I know you want to. Go on she just right in there. Ichiog theirs no way I'm going to that. She just my friend and nothing more got that! hollow Ichigo awww your no fun leave him alone. He got up to see if she was done changing his face turned red because he saw Orihime in her bra and panties. 'Kurosaki kun are you there?' oh know did she see me. He quickly turned around and ran back to the coffee table. Orihime put on a really long t shirt and walk back to the living room.

Ichigo was sitting right wear he was earlier his hollow side come on do something already! she got closer to see if he was ok. He took over which made him kiss Orihime. In her head 'did Kuroksaki kun just kiss me?!' Ichigo 'did I kiss Inoue?!' you sure did. Now move over and let me take it form here. Orihime what are doing this is not like you at all. Ichigo is this what you wanted me all to yourself. 'Now I'm going to have you said' Ichigo with a smirk.

To be continued...

Sorry if the story bad I tried my best on this one the other two I wrote not so much

for people who read this can you guys please give a idea for part two


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Inoue I'm sorry I didn't mean do it really! Orihime it's ok. 'Are you sure?' your face is red. What ever king I know you enjoyed that. Just shut up will you! I ready told you that I'm not that type of guy! 'Kurosaki kun? Kurosaki kun? are you there?' Oh I'm sorry Inoue I just lost my train of thought. 'So are you going home anytime soon?' I don't know yet. Won't you feel lonely by yourself? Don't worry about me I'll be fine all by myself. Beside I've been like this ever since Jr high. When I lost my brother I been staying home all by myself with know one by my side.

Ichigo I didn't know that Orihime I only told this to Tatsuki. She was the only really friend I had during that time. Ichigo 'did something bad happen to you when you were in Jr high?' I got picked on because of my orange hair. When that happen the third year students cut my hair short. Soon after that I became very lonely and I stopped talking at one point. I'm so sorry it's ok Tatsuki gave the courage to speak up for myself. Hollow Ichigo see what I mean she just like you. Come on now she got pick on because of hair color same thing with you. Well I at lest I stand up for myself but Inoue couldn't do a thing.

Kurosaki kun I fine now really I finely got over that dark time. When I started high school a made a lot friends. 'Inoue' don't worry if anything happens to me or if I ever feel lonely you will be the first person I'll call. Wait a minute 'what is it?' 'doesn't Rangiku san and Toshiro study here to?' Only when they come down to take care some things from the soul society. They don't stay here to long I see so if want I can come and see you once in awhile. Orihime "oh know you don't have to that! What about your family? will your sisters miss you?" I can't let you go to all that trouble just for me. Ichigo it's ok your my friend. I will do anything to make you happy. Orihime arigato Kurosaki kun no problem that what friends are for.

Well I think it's time for you to go home. Wait Inoue I don't want to leave you yet. Here your chance king. The moment you been waiting for don't back down now. I just wanted to say that I love you! Orihme you do. Yeah sorry it took me so long to figure it out. And I'm sorry that my hollow took over. 'Can you forgive me?' Of corse I can silly. So are you going home now. Yeah I better get going before Yuzu starts to worry. Hang on Kurosaki kun. With that Orihime kiss Ichigo this time it was for real. He responded back to with his hand going threw her hair. 'So I'll see tomorrow at school?' ask Ichigo. Yeah I'll be there if want maybe we can go out or something. Sure I love to go out with you tomorrow after school.


End file.
